Katja.msg
{100}{}{You see a slender young woman with a smudged face and dark clothing.} {101}{}{You see Katja, the thief.} {102}{}{You're not from around here. Who're you?} # TRANSLATION NOTE # The player-character's name is inserted between lines 103 and 104 by the code. {103}{}{The name's } {104}{}{.} {105}{}{I'm a traveler.} {106}{}{I might ask the same of you.} {107}{}{And what, may I ask, are you doing in the Boneyards?} {108}{}{You ask a lot of questions.} {109}{}{First you tell me who you are.} {110}{}{I'm just an explorer.} {111}{}{I'm looking for a replacement water chip for my Vault.} {112}{}{You learn to be careful out here. So what are you doing here?} {113}{}{All right, fair enough. I'm called Katja. What's it matter to you?} {114}{}{Why so hostile?} {115}{}{Hey, if you're going to be rude about it, then I'll see you later.} {116}{}{I'm looking for information. Can you help?} {117}{}{You might, but you're on my home turf, not vice-versa. So put up or shut up.} {118}{}{It's not important, I'm just a traveler. I need some information.} {119}{}{A water purification chip? Sorry, don't know anything about that. Don't see much of that kind of tech here in the Boneyards, except maybe the stuff Miles works on.} {120}{}{Well, thanks anyhow.} {121}{}{Miles? Where can I find him, and could he help?} {122}{}{Can you tell me more about the Boneyards, then?} {123}{}{Just a traveler. I've heard that one before. Nobody comes to the Boneyard except those Hub merchants and people looking for a quick death at the hands of the gangs. What are you really here for?} {124}{}{You're right. I'm looking for a water purification chip.} {125}{}{I don't need to tell you anything.} {126}{}{Damn straight. But that's a two-way street.} {127}{}{Maybe. You definitely aren't one of those gangland shiv-shovers. What do you want?} {128}{}{I'm looking for a water purification chip.} {129}{}{I need more information about the Boneyard.} {130}{}{I need to know about the area around this city.} {131}{}{What can you tell me about the Blades?} {132}{}{What can you tell me about the Rippers?} {133}{}{What can you tell me about the Gun Runners?} {134}{}{What can you tell me about the Followers?} {135}{}{What can you tell me about Adytum?} {136}{}{Well, it was nice chatting. Gotta go.} {137}{}{Miles lives in Adytum. He's a scientist, mostly working with chemistry. If anyone could scrounge up a water chip or make a replacement, it would be him.} {138}{}{Thanks very much.} {139}{}{Adytum is my original home. A little too boring for me, though. It's a fenced-off and self-sufficient town in the south end of the Boneyard, but not as far as the Cathedral. We trade sometimes with the Hub.} {140}{}{I've dealt with them before. They're not too bad, as far as gangs go. They have a hide-out in an old club, with some outposts. If you're careful you might even be able to get some of them to talk.} {141}{}{The Rippers are just plain ferocious. They're an inbred bunch that delights in torture and murder. I stay away from them, and you should, too. They actually put fuckin' land mines around their fortress.} {142}{}{The Gun Runners used to be a real gang, but they went soft. They started setting up a deal where they trade weapons that they get from their victims or buy from the Hub. Since nobody here is up for the trip to the Hub personally, they do pretty good business, even though their prices are high.} {143}{}{The Followers of the Apocalypse are a group of peace-preachers who live in a large library near the heart of the Boneyard. Why they haven't been wiped out yet I can't say. They are lousy combatants and have no understanding of the real world, but other than that they are polite and well-educated.} {144}{}{The Boneyard is a pretty hostile place. I've never had the opportunity to leave, though I suppose I'd take it. Let's see . . . just south of here you have the Cathedral. There's some sort of cult there, but I stay away from them. Something sinister is going on there. Also, I've heard about the trading center called the Hub, and caravans occasionally show up, but I've never been there.} {145}{}{I don't plan to stay in this place too much longer, myself.} {146}{}{Thanks for the information.} {147}{}{Can you tell me some more?} {148}{}{No kidding. If you're looking for another hand, I'll sign on. Better than spending the rest of my existence in this hellhole, right?} {149}{}{You're a welcome addition, but the desert's not much more fun.} {150}{}{Don't worry about it. Thanks anyhow.} {151}{}{Can I ask some more questions first?} {152}{}{This area's overrun with the three gangs - the Blades, Rippers, and Gun Runners - as well as serving as home for the Followers and for my own home, Adytum.} {153}{}{All right, looks like we've got a little ass-kicking to do!} {154}{}{Look, 90% of the people in this city fall into one or more of three categories - rapists, murderers, or thieves. I'm a thief and you actually seem polite, so that makes me wonder, okay? Call it a survival instinct.} {155}{}{Sorry to step on your feet then. I guess I'll just go the hell away.} {156}{}{Well, can I at least ask a few questions?} {157}{}{I'm not from around here, so I don't think I count.} {158}{}{Okay, but make it quick.} {159}{}{Huh. Guess I can't argue with that logic. So waddya want?} {160}{}{Can I ask you some questions?} {161}{}{I'm looking for a water purification chip. Can you help?} {162}{}{Thanks anyhow, but I'll be going now.} {163}{}{What's up?} {164}{}{Can you give this lock a try?} {165}{}{Can you take a look at this trap?} {166}{}{Any advice?} {167}{}{Thanks for your help. You can go now.} {168}{}{Nothing yet. But stay tuned.} {169}{}{You again? What're you back for now?} {170}{}{Just wanted to stop and say hello.} {171}{}{I have a few more questions if you can spare some time.} {172}{}{It's unlocked.} {173}{}{There's something funny about that bookcase on the east wall. Looks like it's hiding something.} {174}{}{Put your weapons away.} {175}{}{I hate dogs.} {176}{}{That food smells good.} {177}{}{What kinds of combat skills do you have?} {178}{}{I learned how to be a scrapper from my time in the Boneyard. I'm good with knives and submachine guns. My favorite is throwing knives, of course.} {179}{}{All right, although I don't feel right without a good knife.} {180}{}{You gain 200 experience points for picking up Katja, the Boneyard scav.} {181}{}{What do you want now?} {182}{}{I changed my mind. I'd still like your help.} {183}{}{Nothing. Never mind.} {184}{}{I'm really starting to hate this place.} {185}{}{Wow. I wish I had a hot dog and a really long stick.} {186}{}{Oh, ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick.} {187}{}{Hey, that wall with the tear in the plaster looks like it could move.} {188}{}{Watch out for Deathclaws!} {189}{}{Hubba hubba!} {190}{}{Leave!} {191}{}{I'm sorry but I just don't understand you. Good bye.} # # Katja tell-me-abouts # {980}{}{I don't know anything about that.} {981}{}{I can't really say I have heard of that.} {982}{}{No, I have not heard of that.} {1000}{}{Water} {1001}{}{Boneyard} {1002}{}{War} {1003}{}{Adytum} {1004}{}{Followers} {1005}{}{Cathedral} {1006}{}{Chip} {1007}{}{Garl} {1008}{}{Master} {1009}{}{Unity} {1010}{}{Set} {1011}{}{Watershed} {1012}{}{Necropolis} {1013}{}{Hall} {1014}{}{Library} {1015}{}{Overseer} {1016}{}{Medic} {1017}{}{Healing} {1018}{}{Vault} {1019}{}{Vault-13} {1020}{}{Vault13} {1021}{}{Killian} {1022}{}{Gizmo} {1023}{}{Junktown} {1024}{}{Shady} {1025}{}{Sands} {1026}{}{Hub} {1027}{}{Casino} {1028}{}{Store} {1029}{}{Deathclaw} {1030}{}{Exodus} {1031}{}{Initiates} {1032}{}{Paladins} {1033}{}{Scribes} {1034}{}{Children} {1036}{}{Brotherhood} {1037}{}{Vats} {1038}{}{Military} {1039}{}{Base} {1041}{}{Apocalypse} {1042}{}{Mutants} {1043}{}{Morpheus} {1044}{}{Khans} {1045}{}{Tandi} {1046}{}{Alya} {1047}{}{Diana} {1048}{}{Gwen} {1049}{}{Petrox} {1050}{}{Tolya} {1051}{}{Booze} {1052}{}{chems} {1053}{}{Seth} {1054}{}{Aradesh} {1055}{}{Razlo} {1056}{}{Zimmerman} {1057}{}{Regulators} {1058}{}{Scavs} {1059}{}{Blades} {1060}{}{Nicole} {1061}{}{Lieutenant} {1062}{}{Psychics} {1063}{}{Experiments} {1064}{}{Police} {1065}{}{Merchants} {1100}{}{I don't know where you could find such a relic of old technology.} {1101}{}{The Angel's Boneyard is all that's left of the old city of Los Angeles. Mostly divided among warring factions, these days.} {1102}{}{The War brought misery and death all over the world. I sure hope that something like that never happens again. But from what I've seen, there's not much hope for humanity.} {1103}{}{Adytum used to be my home, but those people are just too paranoid and reclusive. They'll never survive by withdrawing from the world.} {1104}{}{The Followers of the Apocalypse preach peace and tolerance. Too bad it just doesn't cut it in this world.} {1105}{}{The Cathedral is a monumental structure south of Adytum by about a day's walk or so. It's run by a weird cult that worships some sort of dark god.} {1106}{}{I don't know where you could find such a relic of old technology.} {1107}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1108}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1109}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1110}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1111}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1112}{}{What, the city of the dead? Isn't that a myth?} {1113}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1114}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1115}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1116}{}{The Followers have a medic on hand at all times.} {1117}{}{You should go see the medic at the Followers if you need healing.} {1118}{}{Weren't the Vaults like big underground shelters?} {1119}{}{Weren't the Vaults like big underground shelters?} {1120}{}{Weren't the Vaults like big underground shelters?} {1121}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1122}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1123}{}{Um, small town north of the Hub, I think.} {1124}{}{Shady what?} {1125}{}{Shady Sands? Never heard of it.} {1126}{}{The Hub's a huge trading center, with all sorts of stores and merchants.} {1127}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1128}{}{The Gun Runners sell stuff, and there's a store in Adytum.} {1129}{}{Ugh! The Deathclaws are all over in the Boneyard. I'd rather not even think about them. Huge and aptly named.} {1130}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1131}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1132}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1133}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1134}{}{I don't like kids.} {1136}{}{I hear they're some sort of high-tech monks.} {1137}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1138}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1139}{}{I suppose there must be some remnants of the old military.} {1141}{}{You mean the big war? Wow, you sure have led a sheltered life if you don't know anything about that.} {1142}{}{I've seen a rat with three eyes once. That's about all I know about mutants.} {1143}{}{I think he's a High Priest for the Cathedral, or something.} {1144}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1145}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1146}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1147}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1148}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1149}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1150}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1151}{}{No thanks.} {1152}{}{Ugh. No, I'd rather not. I watched a friend die from an overdose of Psycho once. Not pretty.} {1153}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1154}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1155}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1156}{}{He's the mayor of Adytum. A fair, if somewhat vacillating, man.} {1157}{}{They watch over Adytum and keep it under control.} {1158}{}{I used to be a scav. We'd go out at night and try to find useful stuff in the ruins of the Boneyard. Very dangerous job. I got sick of Adytum, though.} {1159}{}{They're a group of cast-offs who live outside of Adytum.} {1160}{}{She's the leader of the Followers. An intelligent woman, and good hearted, too.} {1161}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1162}{}{I get "feminine intuition" occasionally, if that's what you mean.} {1163}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1164}{}{I don't know any more about that than you do.} {1165}{}{Merchants trade with Adytum occasionally, and sell to the Gun Runners.} de:KATJA.MSG en:KATJA.MSG pt:KATJA.MSG ru:KATJA.MSG uk:KATJA.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok